The Wizard of Oz II: The Return of the Witch
by Theatremouse
Summary: The witch gains control of Oz, and gets the Ruby Slippers, so Dorothy's granddaughter must save Oz.
1. Prolouge

A/N: Dorothy, Scarecrow, Tin Man, Cowardly Lion, The Wicked Witch of the West, The Wizard, Glinda, the Munchkins, Truckle, The Flying Monkeys, and most of the places and characters in the book aren't mine. Also, the prologue is from the 1990 cartoon that was on ABC.  
  
  
  
  
  
THE WIZARD OF OZ II:  
  
Part One: The Return of the Witch  
  
  
  
PROLOGUE:  
  
"Chirp, chirp"  
  
The sound of small bluebirds in the break of day wafted through the small farmhouse window brought by a soft breeze that blew the grey polka-dot curtains away from their frame and caused a few strands of chestnut brown hair tickle her nose. 12-year-old Dorothy Gale was asleep in her cast-iron bed. She stirred in her sleep as her dog, a cairn terrier named Toto, jumped off the bed and ran barking to the closet door.  
  
"Quiet Toto, go back to sleep" she muttered, but Toto wouldn't give up, so she sat up, rubbed her sleepy doe brown eyes, and focused them at the closet, "What is it boy?"  
  
She rushed to the closet door, from which a beautiful red glow was emanating, and opened it.  
  
"Oh!" she gasped, there on the floor of the closet were the ruby slippers. The same beautiful shoes that brought her back from Oz a little under a year ago. She quickly put them on, and grabbed Toto in her arms. Closing her eyes, she tapped her heels together three times, and began repeating over and over "There's no place like Oz, there's no place like Oz."  
  
By the time she had said "Oz" the first time her closet began to swirl out of view, her blue gingham jumper and white blouse took the place of her nightgown, her hair seemed to braid itself. She felt her feet leave the hardwood floorboards of her closet and air beneath her. In a mix of indigo, bottle green and violet, as well as the crimson glow of the slippers she was transported from the monotonous Kansas prairies back to Oz again.  
  
She felt her feet touch the ground, and the hard brick of one of the many brick roads in Oz. She opened her eyes and she saw Munchkinland, with the giant hollyhocks, and small huts, with their brown thatched roofs and brightly colored adornments. From the spiral of the yellow brick and red brick roads, mixed with the grey cobblestone of the civic center to the beautiful crystal blue duck pond, its bridge and the giant flower lamp were where exactly how Dorothy remembered them. The old farmhouse stood in the same condition it had been when Dorothy had emerged from it the last time. The bushes where the Wicked Witch of the East had been were still at the same height and if one looked closely enough you could see the fragments of black and white striped socks that had been on the feet of the witch.  
  
She had barely time to take all of it in when three figures rushed up to her. The figures were none other than the Scarecrow, Tin Man and Cowardly Lion. They too looked exactly as she remembered them.  
  
Scarecrow still wore the brown floppy hat, his worn pine green tunic, the faded brown pants and black boots. The ropes that held him together were still perfectly tied. His burlap sack face was still as warm and friendly as it was the first time she saw him sticking on a pole in the cornfield. His eyebrows had been repainted recently and were much darker, his brown nose and goofy smile had been touched up too. She assumed he had come here on business.  
  
Tin Man still had the same brightly polished gleam. From his large cylindrical torso, to his funnel hat, his expression was as caring as always. He still carried his ax, although the handle was no longer made of wood, but of pure gold, for durability. His oilcan, which he carried near his waist was also of pure gold and had small ruby hearts set around the base,  
  
Lion was the same as always. He had kept the perm he was given in Emerald City as well as the burnt orange bow, his expression as jovial as ever and his eyes twinkled like Toto's did when he was happy. But soon the Munchkins came and joined them, however instead of celebrating they were shouting at Dorothy.  
  
"QUIET!" she hollered, "Mr. Mayor, what's wrong?"  
  
" Everything, I don't know where to start other than saying how glad I am you're back, I thought you were some monster the way you appeared in those swirling colors of light but- Dorothy? Are you listening?" He asked.  
  
"Look!" Dorothy cried.  
  
A familiar sight was beheld. It was the iridescent bubble of Glinda, the Good Witch of the North. The bubble twinkled as it descended onto the dais. From the bubble appeared Glinda herself, dressed the same way, as she was the day Dorothy had met her, from the crystal of her crown to the soft peach color of her dress with its icy adornments. She looked as beautiful as always with her red hair framing her face, but her expression was not of joy, but of worry.  
  
"I'm glad you've returned Dorothy, I'm afraid Oz is in terrible trouble." She said.  
  
Glinda raised her star wand above her head and rotated it twice, an image appeared, the image displayed the Haunted Forest, full of laughing monkeys. They were in a clearing gathered around a rock pile. A pair of sticks jutted out of the sides. Truckle, the deceased Wicked Witch's confidant, flew up and placed her old purple hat and cape (which was all that remained after she had melted) on it. He picked up her broomstick and pointed it at the pile. Green rays of light shot from the hands and face area and purple ones from everywhere else. The pile quivered and then exploded, revealing the Wicked Witch of the West. With a cackle the scene shifted, the poor Winkie guards were re-captured, and were marching around the castle. It zoomed in to the tower where Dorothy had once been imprisoned. The Witch was standing at her crystal ball. The image it displayed was of the flying monkeys, spinning around the Emerald City placing a seal around it preventing the Wizard of Oz from returning. A horrible windstorm surrounded it and blew the Wizard far away from it.  
  
"Dorothy, follow the Yellow Brick Road to Candy Country, where you will find the Wizard, give him the Ruby Slippers," Glinda told her, as she floated away in a bubble.  
  
"You have to save the Wizard," the Mayor said.  
  
"You have to save the Wizard," The Munchkins chanted.  
  
"We have to save the Wizard," Dorothy agreed.  
  
Arm in arm the four began to skip down the Yellow Brick Road, singing, "We're off to save the Wizard, the wonderful Wizard of OZ!" 


	2. Chapter One

CHAPTER ONE:  
  
"Candy Country's this way," Scarecrow informed them.  
  
They walked along the hard yellow roadbed, whilst Scarecrow caught Dorothy up on what had happened.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, the Wicked Witch was watching Dorothy in her crystal ball.  
  
"So, the brat's back in Oz, eh? Well, we'll just see how welcoming the party is. Truckle! Bring me my spell book."  
  
The miserable creature quickly brought the thick leather-bound book to his mistress.  
  
"Here you are your wickedness" he stuttered.  
  
She began flipping through the heavy pages searching for the proper spell.  
  
"Ah, here it is, Batwings, Liverspoil, Rundy, and Tart. Perfect, now then, all I need is a piece of the Wizard. I'll trick Dorothy out of those Ruby Slippers yet!"  
  
She sat to work, creating and bottling the potion.  
  
"And now, to Candy Country!"  
  
* * * The atmosphere had changed. The air smelt of sweet hazelnut, the flowers had become lollipops; the Yellow Brick Road was now made of lemon cookies, with a lemon lining. They rounded a hill to see Candy Country at a distance.  
  
They walls to the city were made of pink, brown and orange wafers, the door a giant almond. The towers were lollipops, the palace a giant chocolate drop.  
  
"Lion, are you as hungry as I am?" Dorothy asked, "Lion? Lion!"  
  
He was indeed, and was sprinting down the hill. The three followed after him, they caught up just in time to see him eat a piece of the wall. Instantly, six guards surrounded them. The guards themselves were very interesting, their bodies were made of licorice whips, their faces were cookies with icing features, their clothes were made of different types of candy, and their hair, cotton candy.  
  
"The four of you are under arrest for destruction of property. Come with us." One of them told them.  
  
The soldiers let them through the gates to the palace, where they were taken to a room and left.  
  
"You will be dealt with after the Wizard's arrival." One of them said.  
  
"But we're here to see the Wizard!" Dorothy protested.  
  
"Don't you know who she is?" Tin Man asked.  
  
"Should we?" Another one asked.  
  
"I'm Dorothy!"  
  
"Well you do look a bit like her, but you aren't her. Goodbye!"  
  
They were left alone.  
  
"Thanks Lion," Dorothy grumbled.  
  
They were interrupted by the sound of cheering. They ran to the window to see the Wizard's balloon begin to drift in. The cheering suddenly turned to screams as thick raindrops began to fall.  
  
"CLOSE THE RAIN SHIELD!"  
  
"Not so fast!"  
  
It was the Wicked Witch. She and her flying monkeys hovered over the country; she caused her magic raindrops to fall harder, melting the prison, and everything.  
  
"Sorry to rain on your parade Wizard!" she cackled, swooping down and grabbing his handkerchief, adding it to her potion.  
  
The wind began to blow, blow hard, until the Wizard's balloon was blown out of site. Taking careful aim, she aimed a large beam of light at the citizens.  
  
They began to morph and change into a blob of candy.  
  
"Bring me the girl!" She cackled.  
  
The four friends began to run.  
  
"Quick, my old cottage has a hidden tunnel, I used to smuggle flying monkeys and Winkies to Munchkinland, to help them." Tin Man informed them.  
  
They reached the cottage in no time, and threw open the door, and began the journey through the tunnel.  
  
"Good, good, they'll come out near where the Wizard's balloon, or at least, where it will be." The Witch cackled with glee. She took out the potion and drank it down. Instantly, her broom became a balloon, and she turned into the Wizard. She quickly headed to the spot of emergence.  
  
Dorothy and her friends soon emerged, and saw the balloon.  
  
"Come on, we can help Oz now!"  
  
They hiked to the spot.  
  
"Wizard!" Dorothy called.  
  
"Oh, hello Dorothy," he responded, walking towards them.  
  
"Here, here are the slippers." She told him, pulling one off. "Are you okay, you look a little green."  
  
"I'm fine, just a little ill from the storm."  
  
"I know what you mean, trying flying in a house in a tornado."  
  
She handed the glowing shoes to him. Instantly the spell was broken.  
  
"Oh no!" Dorothy wailed.  
  
"Oh yes! Now I can get rid of the pesky Wizard, the ever annoying Glinda and send you back to Kansas for good!" She cackled.  
  
She slipped the shoes on her feet, and clicked the heels together.  
  
"Turn the Wizard, and Glinda into stone, and send Dorothy back to Kansas for good!"  
  
In a flash it was true.  
  
The Witch took over Oz, turning it into her own horrible wasteland.  
  
THE END, or is it?  
  
TO BE CONTINUED… 


	3. Part Two: Chapter One

PART TWO:  
  
RETURN OF DOROTHY  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Dorothy never forgave herself for that moment; she would have nightmares of what had happened to Oz, all because she was too trusting. She was seventy-three now, and was living with her son, Robert, his wife Rebecca and their daughter Dorothy. When Dorothy married, her husband let her leave her name, by this time a book had been published, and a movie musical made about her first visit. Her second return was kept a secret, except to little Dorothy. She would listen to her grandmother's sad tale over and over again until she had it memorized. Dorothy attended a small Catholic school in Kansas, and had a dog, given to her by her grandmother named Toto 2, Toto for short.  
  
One afternoon, Dorothy was walking home from school, Toto at her heels. They had been given new school uniforms, a blue plaid sweater vest and matching skirt; she was required to wear a white tee shirt underneath. She mused over the fact that, she looked even more like her grandmother at her age. She always had her chestnut brown hair in neat plaits, and, if not for the fact she had blue eyes, she would have been her grandmother's duplicate.  
  
This afternoon, was highly different, it was incredibly calm, yet dark storm clouds loomed overhead. It had been 60 years to the day that her grandmother had been shut out of Oz altogether, and she felt slightly worried.  
  
"Gran'll be upset today," she thought, "hopefully there won't be a tornado."  
  
However, either by some sheer luck, or some unknown magic, she was wrong. The storm began to blow in, as she reached the gate she heard her parents call to her to get to the cellar. She dropped her backpack, picked up Toto and ran to the cellar door. She opened it, and handed Toto in, and began it get in herself, when the door was ripped off, with her still holding on.  
  
"DOROTHY!" her mother called after her, but it was hopeless.  
  
Oz was calling, and she had to answer. The magic tornado pulled her farther and farther through the fourth dimension. She slowly lost consciousness as she sailed through the air.  
  
She awoke shortly after to find herself sitting on the door, in the middle of a ghost town. A dried up pond was near by. The dome houses were decrepit. She stood up, and began to walk around. Some noise caught her attention, and she whirled around in time to see an army of little people pointing swords at her. 


	4. Chapter Two

A/N: The Woozy is a Baum character. He first appears in the 7th book, The Patchwork Girl of Oz. Because of this, he is not mine.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
"Are you Dorothy Gale of Kansas?" one of the soldiers asked.  
  
"Yes," she said nervously.  
  
"You are under arrest for treason to Oz," he informed her.  
  
"But I didn't- wait a minute, did you say Oz?"  
  
"Yes we did."  
  
"So it does exist. You have the wrong Dorothy Gale, I'm her granddaughter, I'm not the one who gave the Ruby Slippers to the Wicked Witch."  
  
"Let her go." A voice said.  
  
The crowd turned, it was a small, old man.  
  
"It isn't her, the one who betrayed us had doe brown eyes, her eyes are blue."  
  
"Oh, sorry" the soldier said.  
  
"You knew my Gran?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Pretty little thing, you look a lot like her. Why are you here?" the man asked.  
  
"I wish I knew. I was trying to get into the storm cellar, but before I could get in, the door and I were pulled away. So I guess I'm stuck." She said.  
  
"Just like your grandmother." He said, "We tried to bring her back, but we couldn't overcome the power of the Ruby Slippers. But you, you may be able to help us."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Get the Ruby Slippers back from the Witch."  
  
"How? How can I do that?"  
  
"You'll have to figure that out on your own. But, I can help you with this. Journey, down that road, and you'll come across the Witch's old castle. She's imprisoned the Scarecrow, Tin Man and Cowardly Lion. They will help you out greatly."  
  
"Alright. I'll do what I can." She told them.  
  
"Good luck."  
  
So she began to walk down that road. Unbeknownst to her, she was being watched.  
  
* * *  
  
"So, Dorothy did return, just not the one I had figured upon. Well, she won't get through the Haunted Forest." The Witch thought. "Well Dorothy, you'll soon realize that you aren't in Kansas anymore."  
  
* * *  
  
"Oooh, this is really creepy," she thought to herself as she walked through the forests.  
  
All around her distorted trees loomed over her. Strange noises could be heard, and a dry wind blew the fallen leaves.  
  
Swish-swish.  
  
"Who's there?" Dorothy called.  
  
Swish-Swish.  
  
The noise was coming from some dead bushes on the roadside.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
NNNAARRRRR!  
  
From the bushes bounded a strange creature. It's body and head were a rectangle, and its legs and neck small, thin rectangles. It was a Woozy.  
  
"Why are you in my forest?" it asked.  
  
"I'm trying to rescue Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion from the Witch's castle."  
  
"Are you Dorothy?" it asked.  
  
"Yes, sort of, I'm not the one who's wanted for treason, I'm her granddaughter."  
  
"Oh, well then, you may continue."  
  
"Thank you, ever so much," she told him sarcastically.  
  
"You're quite welcome."  
  
She was about to continue when she asked suddenly, "Would you like to come with me?"  
  
"Really? Wow! Sure!"  
  
"What's your name?" she asked him.  
  
"I'm Woozy, by name and by species."  
  
"I see, what's a Woozy?"  
  
"A beast. I shoot fire out of my eyes when angry, and have a funny growl that makes people laugh themselves silly."  
  
"What makes you angry?"  
  
"The word 'Krizzle-Kroo'"  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"I don't know, that's why I get mad."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They walked along in silence through the forest.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, the Wicked Witch had been watching her progress in her crystal ball.  
  
"So, you think you're so smart, befriending a Woozy? Well, we'll see about that."  
  
Walking to her window, she focused on the Haunted Forest, and in one blow, sent a wave of purple energy into it.  
  
* * *  
  
"So that's… Dorothy? Dorothy!"  
  
Dorothy was no longer walking next to him. 


	5. Chapter Three

A/N: Princess Langweidere was the original headless wonder. She and Mombi were merged in "Return to OZ" because in the book Ozma of Oz, Langweidere was not freighting, just a bland character. Polychrome is from The Road to Oz.  
  
CHAPTER THREE:  
  
"HELP!" Dorothy yelled.  
  
"Dorothy!"  
  
"Do something!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Set the trees on fire!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"With your eyes!"  
  
"But I haven't gotten angry!"  
  
"Fine, KRIZZLE-KROO!"  
  
Flames suddenly shot out of his eyes, flaring up, and torching the tree. The other trees recoiled in fear. Anxious to get out of the forest, they hurried down the trail.  
  
Soon enough they came out of the forest, and in front of them loomed the Witch's castle, like a silent monster, coaxing them on, wanting to devour them. The only light on was in a single tower window. They climbed the rocky path.  
  
SKREEEE!  
  
Three monsters, with wheels instead of feed came speeding up to them.  
  
Dorothy screamed, she turned and began to run. She ran down the slope and along the mountains edge.  
  
"DOROTHY!"  
  
She turned her head to see Woozy being dragged into the castle by two of the creatures. She saw the other one catching up to her; she sped up, hoping to outrun it. The trail led her dangerously close to the edge of the cliff.  
  
"AHHH!" she screamed.  
  
She had lost her footing on a steep part, and fell. The strange creature began laughing manically, she grasped for anything, flailing her arms and legs, trying to stop the fall. She noticed something shooting towards her, reaching out with its fingers, taking hold of her and pulling back.  
  
"Thank you." She told it.  
  
"Your welcome Dorothy, I am Polychrome, Rainbow's daughter."  
  
She was now on firm ground again. Before her stood a young girl, about her size and age dressed in a flowing gown of many colors. Her hair shimmered with the warm colors, and her eyes cool colors.  
  
"I figured you could use some help, so Daddy gave me permission to help you."  
  
"Thank you, I can use the help. Out of curiosity, what are those things?"  
  
"Wheelers. They are the humans who helped the Witch take over, but, as Glinda was turned to stone, she cursed any who would help the witch, by turning them into half man, half machine. They will remain that way forever. They currently are under Princess Langweidere control. She lives in the castle now."  
  
"We have to rescue the Woozy, as well as Scarecrow, Tin Man and Cowardly Lion."  
  
"Come on, I know a shortcut."  
  
Polychrome led Dorothy to a large boulder, she waved her wand over it and a compartment opened, revealing a flight of stairs.  
  
They entered, after what seemed like forever the stairs ended, and they were in a low hallway, with an end out of sight. They walked in silence for a while until they came across a ladder.  
  
"Up here," Polychrome whispered.  
  
At the top of the ladder was a small room, with a door at one end. They quickly crossed to it and opened the door, to find themselves staring at eight Wheelers.  
  
"Now we've got you!" one cackled.  
  
They took their prisoners down a long passage until they reached a large door. It opened in what looked like a large L, and led into a large stone room. All around the room were cabinets; inside each cabinet was a head. In the middle of the room was a throne on which sat a beautiful lady.  
  
"Trespassers, your highness." One of them said.  
  
"Leave them," she replied.  
  
"Please ma'am, we're looking for our friends." Dorothy told her.  
  
"One moment please." She walked to a cabinet, "I believe something a little more diplomatic is in order."  
  
She waved her hand over the door of the empty cabinet and it opened, she took the head off and placed it inside. She closed the door and walked to one diagonally up from it and repeated the process.  
  
The new head was beautiful. It had long red tresses and pleasant face. It was Glinda.  
  
"Now then you're looking for your friends?"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Are you by any chance Dorothy Gale of Kansas?"  
  
"I'm her granddaughter, of the same name."  
  
"Well, that will do."  
  
She snatched Dorothy and Polychrome by a wrist and dragged them to the other side of the room, the door sprung open to meet her, and she took them through several twists and turns and past other hallways, then up a flight of stairs to another room, with a portcullis over it. She threw the girls inside.  
  
"You will wait here until The Wicked Witch arrives for you." She said, departing.  
  
"Oh, now what'll we do?" Dorothy wailed.  
  
"I don't know Dorothy, I don't know," replied Polychrome. 


End file.
